Rechargeable batteries have been developed which have excellent elecrochemical characteristics but which are relatively expensive. One example of such a battery is the nickel/hydrogen battery which employs a nickelic hydroxide electrode as the positive electrode and a catalytic platinum hydrogen electrode as the negative electrode. The platinum electrode is costly but can be replaced with a Raney nickel electrode.
In the formation of Raney nickel electrodes for batteries, often a high pressure compacting step is employed because the starting metal for the electrode is in powder form. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,642 which employs a pressure compacting step requiring of from two to ten tons per square centimeter. Even when a high temperature flame spraying technique is used in applying the metal powder to the electrode body, a high pressure compacting step for at least part of the electrode body is still employed. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,057 wherein a pressure of approximately five tons per square inch is employed on a significant portion of the electrode body.